Brothers
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Iori tidak perlu menggantungkan kebahagiaannya pada satu orang gadis saja. Karena mungkin orang tersebut, yang akan memberinya kebahagiaan, sudah berada di sisinya selama ini. Mungkin orang tersebut adalah Kaname, kakaknya.


Brothers

A Brothers Conflict Fanfiction

Written By Gokudera J. Vie

Brothers Conflict © Idea Factory

# # #

Hari itu pukul dua siang di pusat kota Tokyo dengan matahari bersinar cerah khas musim dingin, jalanan dipenuhi orang berlalu-lalang, dan begitu bising oleh suara-suara tumpang tindih. Semua orang mengenakan jaket atau pakaian tebal, uap putih terhembus ketika mereka bernafas, kaki mereka yang berbalut boot atau sepatu kulit menginjak-injak lapisan putih yang terbentuk oleh hujan salju kemarin. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan tampak meriah oleh lampu-lampu gantung dan _mistletoe _dan pohon natal, menandakan akhir tahun yang semakin dekat.

Seorang pemuda berjaket biru berjalan sepanjang trotoar dengan kepala tertunduk dan topinya dikenakan sedemikian rupa agar sengaja menutupi wajahnya. Saat melewati sebuah _billboard _iklan raksasa, pemuda itu berhenti berjalan dan menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah model iklan _billboard _tersebut yang tidak asing, wajah yang selalu pemuda itu temui tiap pagi di balik cermin. Sang pemuda kemudian merasakan ponsel di dalam kantong jaketnya bergetar, awalnya dia abaikan sampai benda mungil itu berhenti, namun sekian detik kemudian ponselnya kembali bergetar, terus berulang sampai tiga kali, yang menunjukkan persistensi orang yang mencoba menghubunginya, membuat si pemuda menyerah mengabaikan panggilan tersebut.

Setelah menekan tombol 'jawab', pemuda itu menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, tidak 'ya?' ataupun 'halo?'. Peneleponnya pun hanya diam, tak ada sepatah kata, tapi si pemuda tahu bahwa seseorang ada di seberang sambungan, sama seperti dirinya yang masih menempelkan ponsel ke telinga, saling menunggu satu sama lain untuk memulai percakapan.

"Io?" pemuda itu mendengar namanya di sebut oleh si penelepon dengan nada ragu-ragu.

Pemuda itu, atau Io, atau lebih tepatnya lagi Asahina Iori, menutup matanya sejenak sembari menarik nafas panjang sebelum menjawab, "Ya, Kaname-_niisan_?"

Terdengar jelas sekali di telinga Iori helaan nafas lega Kaname.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kaname.

Iori, yang tadinya masih berdiri di depan _billboard_ yang memasang fotonya, kembali berjalan, menciptakan jejak-jejak kaki pada salju yang cukup tebal. "Baik," Iori menjawab pertanyaan Kaname singkat. "Ada apa Kaname-_niisan _menghubungiku?" tambahnya cepat tanpa basa-basi.

Iori tidak (lagi) membenci Kaname, hanya saja masih canggung untuknya dan Kaname untuk kembali ke masa lalu, kakak beradik yang akrab, dimana Iori selalu bergantung pada kakaknya yang satu itu. Memang sejak pekerjaannya sebagai model untuk perusahaan ibunya, Kaname dan Iori sering keluar untuk makan bersama, terkadang mengirim pesan, tapi tetap saja rasanya ada yang menjanggal dalam hati Iori, yang membuatnya tidak puas dan menahan dirinya untuk kembali menjadi _adik Kaname_, yang dia sendiri masih belum tahu apakah sesuatu itu. Kaname, seorang kakak yang selalu mengerti Iori, seolah menyadari apa yang dirasakan Iori, memutuskan untuk mundur sementara, tidak menghubungi adiknya, tidak lagi mengajaknya keluar makan siang bersama, tidak juga mengirim pesan kalau tidak benar-benar penting, bahkan teleponnya hari ini adalah kontak personal pertama mereka setelah tiga minggu.

"Masa-_nii _meminta seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul hari ini untuk merayakan natal bersama-sama," jawab Kaname jujur. "Seperti masa lalu," tambahnya dengan nada mengenang kemudian jeda sejenak. "Kau datang kan, Io?"

Iori tidak segera menjawab.

"Sampai Masaomi-_niisan _menyuruh semua orang berkumpul, pasti ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan," gumam Iori pelan tapi dia yakin Kaname bisa mendengar gumaman tersebut. Iori tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi dia juga yakin bahwa Kaname mengangguk mengiyakan gumamannya. "Akan... kuusahakan," pada akhirnya dia berujar.

Sekali lagi terdengar oleh Iori bahwa Kaname menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sampai bertemu nanti malam," kata Kaname. "Aku... Kami akan menunggumu. _Merry Christmas_, Io."

Dan sambungan terputus dengan suara tut-tut-tut. Iori berhenti berjalan, tidak menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya meski suara Kaname tidak lagi berada di seberang sambungan, dan pemuda berambut perak itu bergumam, "_Merry Christmas, niisan_."

# # #

Malam itu Iori datang ke _Sunrise Residence _masih dengan penampilannya saat Kaname menelepon, tidak satu atribut pun yang berubah, bukan karena dia tidak sempat kembali ke apartemennya dan berganti pakaian, dia hanya merasa tidak perlu melakukannya. Sekali pun dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya selama kurang lebih tiga tahun, keluarga Asahina masih tetap keluarganya, tak terkecuali Kaname, atau Subaru, atau juga gadis itu.

"Ah, Iorin!"

Di depan lift berdiri seorang remaja lelaki, adik bungsu Iori, Asahina Wataru. Bocah kecil dalam ingatan Iori tampaknya sudah tumbuh dewasa.

Iori tersenyum. "Lama tak bertemu, Wataru," katanya dengan nada lembut.

"Itu kan karena Iorin tidak pernah mampir ke rumah," ujar Wataru sambil menggembungkan pipinya, tampak manis bagi Iori.

_Rumah, hm?_ Batin Iori. Memang benar Iori tumbuh besar di tempat ini bersama saudara-saudaranya, tapi masihkah disebut _rumah _ketika Iori tak lagi terikat dengan tempat tersebut, meninggalkannya selama lebih dari setahun?

"Siapa saja yang sudah datang?" Iori bertanya, berusaha mengubah topik, matanya melirik ke arah lift.

"Oh? Hmm... Hi-_chan_, Nat-_chan_, Subarun, dan _Onee-chan _sudah datang."

Untuk sesaat wajah Iori menampilkan ekspresi pahit, seperti sedang mengingat sebuah kegagalan yang meninggalkan bekas luka dalam pengalaman hidupnya, atau mungkin saja memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Ah, Wataru," panggil Iori saat dia dan Wataru sudah berada di dalam lift. "Kau tahu kenapa Masaomi-_niisan _menyuruh kita berkumpul?"

Wataru memiringkan kepalanya, dengan wajah manis memandang Iori yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Rahasia," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar, yang memberikan sedikit kesan jahil pada si bungsu.

Iori tersenyum kecil melihat tindakan adiknya tersebut dan dengan sengaja mengacak rambut coklat Wataru, membuat helai coklat bergelombang tersebut berantakan.

"Hei!" protes Wataru, tepat saat pintu lift terbuka.

Tatapan Iori segera jatuh pada sosok Subaru, kakaknya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, dan Emma, adik angkatnya, yang tengah bercakap-cakap tepat di depan lift.

"Ah, Iori," sapa Subaru begitu menyadari kehadiran Iori dan Wataru yang tengah melangkah keluar dari lift.

Emma hanya mengangguk sekilas ke arah Iori dengan ekspresi canggung sebelum menundukkan wajahnya, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Iori.

Iori sendiri membalas kedua gestur salam tersebut dengan sebuah anggukan dan ucapan selamat natal sebelum menuju ke ruang makan dimana para anggota keluarga yang lain telah berkumpul; Masaomi, Ukyo, Hikaru, si kembar tiga, Rui, dan Yuusuke.

"Ah, ini dia Iori," ujar Masaomi melihat kedatangan Iori. "Kau sendirian?"

"Maksud _nii-san_?" tanya Iori heran, menerima sebuah uluran segelas minuman dari Ukyo.

Masaomi mengedikkan bahunya. "Kupikir kau akan datang bersama Kaname," jawabnya ringan. "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, dimana ini Kaname dan Fuuto?" serunya sembari mengecek jam; pukul sembilan.

Rui segera mengusulkan agar acara segera dimulai tanpa Kaname dan Fuuto.

"Baiklah," kata Masaomi, seperti biasa memberikan pidato pra-acara; kewajiban sebagai sosok kepala keluarga. "Sebelum kita memulai acara, ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian semua, terutama untuk yang belum menerima kabar ini. Bahwa kita berkumpul malam ini bukan hanya untuk merayakan malam natal namun juga sebagai perayaan atas pertunangan Subaru dengan _imouto_."

Hampir semua orang bertepuk tangan. Dari sudut matanya, Iori dapat melihat ekspresi wajah Yuusuke yang agak pahit sebelum pemuda berambut merah tersebut ikut bertepuk tangan. Seandainya Fuuto ada di sini saat ini, mungkin wajah sang artis idola tersebut akan memberengut dan menolak untuk ikut bertepuk tangan, tambahnya dalam hati.

Ah! Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu dalam benak Iori, bahwa mungkin sesungguhnya Kaname dan Fuuto sengaja datang terlambat karena mereka telah mengetahui berita ini lebih awal dan memilih untuk menghindari pengumuman resminya. Iori tahu bahwa kedua saudaranya tersebut juga memendam perasaan terhadap adik angkat mereka ini.

Lebih tepatnya bukan lagi rahasia bahwa hampir seluruh putra keluarga Asahina pernah menaruh hati pada sosok Asahina Ema.

Iori menghela nafas. Setengah hati ia mendengarkan pidato Masaomi. Sesekali lirikan matanya jatuh pada Ema yang tengah tersenyum, tertawa, mengobrol, dan begitu bahagia di samping Subaru. Iri rasanya melihat keduanya. Bukan hanya karena Iori sempat meletakkan hatinya di tangan Ema, namun juga karena mereka tampak bahagia bersama.

Kapan kiranya Iori dapat menemukan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya sebahagia itu.

Adakah orang tersebut di bumi ini pada jaman ini? Bila jawaban yang diberikan semesta adalah _ada_, kapankah Iori dapat bertemu dengannya?

Ketika itulah Iori merasakan sebuah sentuhan pada bahunya.

Iori menoleh, menemukan sosok Kaname tepat di belakangnya dengan tangan kanan diletakkan di bahu Iori. Tatapan keduanya berserobok dan Kaname mengedikkan kepalanya, sebuah isyarat bagi Iori untuk mengikutinya. Iori mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka berjalan menuju lift dalam bisu. Kaname tidak memulai obrolan dan Iori tidak berniat mengobrol atau berkomentar. Di dalam lift, Kaname menekan tombol yang akan mengantar mereka menuju lantai teratas _sunrise residence_. Bahkan sembari menunggu lift sampai di lantai yang dimaksud, keduanya, Iori dan Kaname, masih kekeuh mempertahakankan suasana sunyi di antara mereka.

Begitu keluar dari lift, Kaname berjalan di depan dan Iori mengikuti di belakangnya, mereka menuju lantai atap yang hanya bisa diakses melalui tangga lantai ini.

"Kau tidak bilang kita akan ke atap," ujar Iori sesampainya mereka di atap, nafasnya menjadi uap karena dinginnya udara luar.

Kaname hanya tersenyum minta maaf sebelum mendongak menatap langit malam. Bintang-bintang begitu jelas terlihat berserakan dalam pola yang sampai sekarang pun tak pernah dimengerti Kaname. Vega atau altair, untuk Kaname tidak ada bedanya dan dia sendiri tidak dapat membedakannya.

Banyak orang pasti berpikir, mengingat Kaname adalah seorang Cassanova, pria tersebut pasti memiliki amunisi kata-kata rayuan bertemakan astronomi. Sayangnya, salah. Kaname bisa mengucapkan seribu satu kata rayuan dari A-Z terkecuali yang bertemakan astronomi. Keajaiban Tuhan yang satu tersebut hanyalah sebuah keajaiban dan misteri baginya, sama halnya seperti Iori, sebuah keajaiban dan misteri baginya.

"_Nii-san _tidak berminat meminjamkan jaket _nii-san _padaku?"

Pertanyaan Iori membuyarkan pikiran Kaname tentang bintang dan keajaiban.

"Ah, maaf. Tentu saja," Kaname melepaskan jaketnya. "Ini, silahkan," lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan jaketnya kepada Iori.

Iori memandangi tangan yang terjulur itu sedetik lebih lama sebelum mengambil dan memakainya. "Terima kasih," gumamnya. "Lalu, ada apa _nii-san _ingin bicara berdua saja denganku?"

Kaname membetulkan letak syal-nya agar membuatnya lebih hangat sebelum kembali menatap Iori. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman berada di sana, jadi aku berpikir untuk membawamu pergi," jawabnya, membuatnya mendapat pandangan skeptis dari Iori.

"Berpikir, hm?"

"Kau tahu aku ini lelaki yang akan melakukan apa pun yang kuinginkan," kata Kaname, mengedikkan bahu. "Begitu pun dengan dirimu," tambahnya.

Iori hanya memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya dalam diam.

"Kalau kau tidak suka berada di sana seharusnya kau pergi dari sana. Kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu, lakukanlah. Kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, dapatkanlah."

Dan tawa Iori pun meledak.

Giliran Kaname untuk diam, mendengarkan tawa merdu Iori yang telah lama tak ia dengar dengan khidmat. Iori-nya, adiknya yang manis, tertawa. Mungkin _father Christmas _memang ada dan dia mengabulkan satu permohonan Kaname, untuk mendengar tawa lepas Iori setidaknya sekali lagi.

Ketika tawa Iori mulai mereda, pemuda tersebut tersengal kehabisan nafas, dia berkata, "_nii-san _benar. Aku seharusnya mendapatkan apa pun yang aku inginkan," ujarnya diiringin tawa kecil dan gelengan kepala ringan. "Jika aku menginginkan kebahagiaan maka aku harus mendapatkannya, tak peduli bagaimana caranya."

Kaname mengangguk mengamini kalimat terakhir tersebut.

"Kalau pun untuk menjadi bahagia adalah dengan melepaskan _imouto_ dan memaafkan Kaname _nii-san_," aku Iori sambil menatap lurus mata Kaname. "Kurasa aku sudah siap menjadi seorang Asahina kembali, menjadi adik seorang Asahina Kaname, kakak dari Asahina Subaru dan Asahina Ema."

Kaname tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Io," kata Kaname, tangannya terjulur mengacak rambut Iori. "Hari ini hari paling membahagiakan kedua seumur hidupku, yang pertama adalah hari dimana kau lahir. Tidak hanya kau kembali tertawa, kau bersedia memaafkanku dan menganggapku sebagai kakak lagi. Aku bahagia."

Iori membalas senyuman Kaname tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Dia berpikir, dalam hatinya dia merasa, kebahagiaannya tak perlu digantungkan terhadap satu orang gadis saja karena seseorang yang dapat membuatnya bahagia ada di sisinya sedari awal. Mungkin, Kaname-lah, kakak-nya lah, orang yang selama ini ditunggunya, orang yang akan membawakan kebagahagiaan kepadanya.

END


End file.
